Belong
by Luna daughter of Hecate
Summary: There have always been demigods who feel as if they don't belong in their cabin. They don't think that they fit in. For example, a thalassaphobic daughter of Poseidon, or a son of Apollo that can't shoot an arrow to save his life. Set in the future. No Big Three Vow anymore. Each chapter (There will probably be one for each cabin) will focus on a different demigod.
1. Chapter 1- Cabin 1

**HEY GUYS! :3 If you didn't read the summary, this is going to be a story about demigods who just don't fit in with their siblings. Each chapter is a different demigod, and the chapters go in order of cabins and there's going to be a chapter for each cabin. This chapter focuses on Sefarina Wilkinson, a daughter of Zeus that isn't very confident- and she really just doesn't have any powers.**

Sefarina Wilkinson, a daughter of Zeus? Very funny. She was shy, lonely, and scared of pretty much everything, especially heights. Her siblings in Cabin 1 were all very out there, confident, and had a ton of powers such as controlling the winds, summoning lightning and creating thunderstorms. But Sefarina couldn't do any of that.

The only place she really felt comfortable was out on a hilltop, the wind in her hair and birds far above her.

Today was one of those days where nothing seemed to go Sefarina's way, which pretty much happened every day. She woke up screaming from a nightmare in which she was falling from a great height. Her siblings proceeded to laugh at her, especially Skylark Frost, the most talented daughter of Zeus yet. She could summon lightning bolts twenty times before getting tired, and she could basically fly, even when weighed down by several people. It was suggested that she was born lucky.

"Oh no, you had a_ nightmare_? Do you want us to _comfort_ you? Make you not _scared _anymore?" Skylark taunted, tossing her golden hair.

_Yes,_ Sefarina thought, _Then you wouldn't torment me so much_. But she kept silent. She learned the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to provoke Skylark. She was terrible when she was angry.

Then, at sword-fighting practice, she tripped over her own feet and almost impaled herself on her own sword, which resulted in even more teasing from her siblings. She was paired up with Skylark for the billionth time, and she got pulverized yet again.

Finally, it was dinner. Sefarina was just.. so.. _done_ with everything. She wasn't hungry, and she hung back as everyone headed towards the Mess Hall. Quietly- quiet was something she could do- she snuck away and ran towards the forest, as she did when she was angry, sad, or pretty much sick of everything.

She had recently discovered something- if you ran as far away as you could through the forest, away from camp, there was a hill. No one really liked exploring the forest, so she was pretty sure she was the only one who knew of it. But there was one thing...

She came to the hill, and climbed up it, relishing the sweet autumn wind that danced through her white-blond hair. Pushing past overgrown weeds, her feet crunching on the dry grass, she yelled out a greeting.

A flutter of wings.

An eagle screeched and, flapping its wings, settled on her shoulder. Whispering some commands to it, she lifted her other arm and the eagle took off and disappeared into the blue. Sefarina counted, _one two, three..._

The eagle soared above her, followed by another. In a delicate dance of wings, they wove in and out of the treetops, an intricate circle of feathers. Racing each other, they flew in a pattern of zig-zags. Leaving trails of air currents that only she could see, she followed them past trees, clouds and rocks to the clearing she couldn't seem to find without the eagles' help.

She found the sign.

It was wooden and old, the edges battered. On it read,_ The sacred place of Zeus_. Sefarina saw it every time she came here, but this time she felt.. drawn to it. She circled it, her ice-blue eyes examining every square inch. She was so sure she's find something new on it...

There.

She spotted some writing on it, written in faded blue marker. She read the message, and stepped back in shock, her hand over her mouth.

_Dear Sefarina,_

_If you are reading this, know that I am sorry. After you were born, Hera got into one of her jealous fits. She cursed you, which is why you don't have the regular powers of one of my children. I did everything I could to get her to remove the curse, but Hera can be incredibly stubborn._

_Stay strong,_

_From your father._

The eagles landed on the sign, ruffling their dappled brown feathers and squawking as if to say, "You found the message, now get back to camp!" She did so, her insides tumbling and filling with joy.

"You missed dinner!" Skylark snapped when Sefarina got back to Cabin 1. "And what are you so happy about?"

Smiling innocently, Sefarina replied, "Oh, nothing! Just a personal message from dad, you know, not really important."

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood could hear Skylark's disbelieving shrieks that night.


	2. Chapter 2- Cabin 3

__**Wow ok this chapter is way longer than the last one- and it actually has a storyline! (a confusing one but oh well) Let's hear the story of Daria Hebrides.**

_What is thalassophobia?_

Daria can tell you. It's a persistent and intense fear of the ocean.

How did she end up in Cabin 3? Nobody knows.

She hates it there. She thinks it smells of salty, dried seaweed and long-dead fish. It's blue, her least favorite color- ever. Don't ask her why, the color just irks her. The beds are lumpy and her siblings smell of the lake at night. She's not that scared of the lake, but it reminds her of the ocean- and bad memories tumble in her brain, not quite there, but lurking, flashing images and triggering emotions that she otherwise wouldn't have.

Her siblings think she's weird, but as they're laid-back and loyal, they never tease her. They keep to themselves- mostly.

It was just a regular Tuesday. Daria was relaxing on her bed during free time, tying up her almost-ginger-but-kind-of-blonde hair into a tight ponytail. All of her brothers and sisters were at the lake. She relished in the peace and tried to keep her mind off the memories that she couldn't see properly- they gave her headaches.

A small shadow fell across the room. Daria should have known her peace wouldn't last. It was her newest brother, Marcus Litger. He had only come to Camp Half-Blood a week ago, but he had been claimed by Poseidon pretty fast and accepted everything with a calm, pleased expression. He was twelve, but was so immature, most people thought he was nine or ten.

"Daria, why don't you ever come to the lake with us?" he asked, his large green eyes wide with curiosity. Daria groaned. She hated explaining; no one ever seemed to get it. She was SCARED OF THE OCEAN. Thalassophobic. Come on, people, no one's ever heard of it?

She took a deep breath.

"Marcus, I have a phobia of the ocean. I don't know where-"

"What's a phobia?" he interrupted. Daria put her head in her hands, counted to ten, then faced him again.

"It's a fear. A really, really, intense fear. Anyway, it's called thalassophobia. It can get pretty bad sometimes, and I even have to take medication if I get really worked up about it, see?" She took out the tiny bottle of pills from the drawer inside her bedside table.

"But why won't you come into the lake? It's different, it's not the ocean," Marcus exclaimed.

"Well, it's similar to the ocean. It gives me the chills, and it reminds me of the ocean, so that's why I don't go swimming with you guys," Daria explained. She wished the kid would go back to the lake now, before he asked the other question-

"So why are you a daughter of Poseidon? If you're scared of the sea, and he's the god of the sea.." he trailed off as Daria gave him a death glare. _And, he asked the question._ He backed up and slowly went out of the cabin. Daria heard a muffled whoop and a splash. She hissed through her teeth and started punching her pillow.

_Dad, why do I hate the ocean so much? Cure me, cure me! I don't want to feel isolated anymore!_

It was a rocky night for Daria. She tossed and turned and couldn't get comfortable. It was like that most nights, but she seriously couldn't get to sleep. Fo the billionth time, she glanced at the seashell clock on the wall- it was about 3 in the morning. She groaned into her pillow.

Finally, after a long, tedious while, she drifted off into her dreams. Usually children of Poseidon had pretty bad dreams- prophecies, seeing things from the past, that sort of thing. But Daria didn't have those- usually. This night, however, was different.

She was watching a pretty woman, with flame-red hair, pick up a child, who was laughing and toddling along. The kid couldn't have been more than three years old. Red-blonde hair was just starting to grow on top of her round head, and her big green eyes shone with happiness.

They were at a pier. A small wooden boat was tied to one side. The water was clear and blue as a summer sky, as blue as the woman's eyes._ Seaside, Oregon_, Daria thought immediately. She didn't know how she knew that. Must be a daughter of Poseidon thing. A seagull screeched over head, and lazy, fluffy clouds drifted across the sky like cotton candy.

The woman, still holding the giggling girl, got into the boat, untied the rope attaching it to the pier, and, using a paddle, rowed towards the horizon and out into open water.

Whistling, the woman rowed and rowed while the girl peered over the edge of the boat, shouting whenever she saw a fish.

"Mama! Mama!" she yelled. "A big fishy just swam by!"

"That's great, honey! Where do you think it's going?" the mother asked, grinning.

"I think it's going to feed its babies!" the girl said proudly.

Suddenly, the boat pitched sideways. The girl screamed, perhaps with delight, perhaps with confusion.  
"Mama, what was that?" she questioned, her big green eyes confused and conflicted.

The woman looked out to the ocean, her eyes clouded.

"He said he would protect us on the sea," she mumbled. "Poseidon said he wouldn't let the spirits hurt us."  
_Um, what?_ Daria thought._ Poseidon?_ Something was tickling at her brain, a theory that couldn't possibly be true.

The boat rocked again, harder this time. Something was ramming the boat, something big.

"Poseidon! Poseidon, help!" the woman pleaded.

"Mama! Mama, make it stop! What's happening! Mama, please!" the girl said, desperation creeping into her tone. "Mama, make it stop!"

They both screamed as the small rowboat pitched forward again, and they toppled into the ocean. Water whirled as the two of them fought to the surface. They clutched each other, and tried paddling back to the boat, but it was drifting away, caught by a current.

Daria saw a shadow in the water. Then a fin. The shadow swam closer, and hesitated.

_Swim away!_ Daria wanted to shout to them.

It all happened too fast.

There was a growl, a sound like a billion bones breaking. An ear-splitting scream.

Red stained the water.

The shadow swam away.

The little girl was all alone in the deep blue waters.

She started to cry.

That's when Daria woke up, sweating and feeling dehydrated.

"And that's exactly what happened, Chiron," Daria said.

The centaur scratched his chin. "I'm sorry to say that I have no idea what it means. I'm sorry, Daria." She sighed and wandered back to her cabin.

For some reason, after her dream, she didn't think that the cabin smelled so bad anymore. It was strange.

She had so many questions.. And for some reason, she felt so.. connected to the little girl..

It was a week later. Free time. Sulking in her cabin, she breathed in the salty air. It smelled of sea breezes and the ocean, not of dead fish. The door creaked open, and she heard quiet footsteps.

Marcus.

"Hey, Daria, I think I can cure your phonia!" he chirped.

"It's _phobia_, Marcus," she corrected.

"Right, I can cure your phobia. I've been researching, in the Athena cabin, and I learnt that you can only overcome fears if you face them head on!" Marcus exclaimed, cheery hope filling his expression.

Daria felt queasy. _My dream.. bad things from the ocean... No. I have to overcome this. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I can't be scared forever._

"Fine," she decided. "I'll do it."

Marcus led Daria to the lake. Her siblings were all at the boardwalk, doing backflips and such into the cool green water. The water was the color of her eyes.

She looked at the lake. Indescribable panic rose inside of her. A ton of dangerous creatures could be lurking in there.. like the shark in her dream...

Her brothers and sisters whooped when they saw her.

"You can do it, Daria!" they shouted, grinning. "It's easy!"

Wrong thing to say. It was definitely _not_ easy, if you're thalassophobic.

She slowly staggered to the edge of the little pier. She gazed into the depths below her.

Just standing there and looking at it was torture.

"If you don't jump in, I'll push you!" Marcus threatened cheekily. Daria gulped.

_Face your fears head on..._

She jumped.

The cold water hit her like an electric shock. It burned through her veins like fire and ice. She held her breath, her eyes squeezed shut. _Wait.. I'm a daughter of Poseidon!_

She reluctantly breathed in the water. She could breathe! Opening her eyes, she saw a world of wonder. A school of silver fish chased each other through the water-plants. Green-tinted sunlight made wavy patterns on the sandy lakebed. She shouted with delight, but it must have alarmed her siblings, as Marcus dived in. His eyes flicked with worry as he scanned the water. Daria waved, smiling like a madman. She couldn't believe how easy it was to be in the water! It was like a wonderland. Why was she ever scared of it?

_Oh, yeah._

Memories filtered back into her head. She was certain they hadn't been there before. She recalled confusion, a rickety rowboat, a flash of red and a ferocious shark.

_She_ was the little girl in her dream. Her mother had died. She had been shifted from foster homes to boarding schools, but she never remembered what happened to her old family.

Now she did.

That's what made me thalassophobic," Daria explained to her cabin as they walked back from dinner later. "I never remembered it, but the ocean made me nervous after- after what happened. You know."

They nodded grimly. Poseidon's kids always had the worst luck.

"Now, who wants to go swimming?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3- Cabin 4

**I write too many 'regular stories'. So here's another format! :D A diary!**

**OK, here's the journal of Thorn Evercrest, a son of Demeter that really hates the way that everyone stereotypes Demeter kids as wimps.**

Dear journal,

I can't believe Katie makes us all write in these stupid 'journals' every night. It's just plain stupid. I hate being a son of Demeter. I get called weak by the other guys. Whatever.

I'mm going to try and flush this book down the toilet now.

Bye,

~Thorn Evercrest

Dear journal,

ARGH I can't believe this book is waterproof and dirt-proof! Katie knows her stuff when it comes to buying journals... Anyway. Today we learnt sword-fighting. It was pretty good at it. Everyone else kind of sucked. I wish I was a son of Ares, then I could beat stuff up without being questioned.

See you tomorrow,

~Thorn

Dear journal,

Today Katie forced me to go gardening. It sucked. I knew all the latin names for the flowers but it got really boring. Then Miranda taught me how to use plants as weapons, but she wasn't very good at it. We were using vines to strangle dummies, but she wasn't very into it. She says she learnt it from her brother who died in the Titan War.

Anyway I got really into it. The trick is to feel like the vines are an extension of your own body. Wow, that sounded kinda wrong. OK, so I got really good at it and stuff. I will be doing that again! Plant powers for the win!

~Thorn

Hey Journal!

I mastered the vine move thing! Tomorrow in Capture the Flag, it will be Poseidon Versus Athena- sure to be interesting. Demeter is allying with Poseidon. We've already started planning! However, Athena is allied with Apollo. I'll need to watch out for aerial arrow attacks. (hehe, say that three times fast!)

OK bye!

~the T-man

Dear journal,

CAPTURE THE FLAG WAS FREAKING AWESOME! OK first of all, I was in charge of guarding our flag. I took a long time setting up vine traps- but it was worth it. Only Will Solace from Apollo got through, and I attacked with my vines. He had whip marks all over him! It was so fun! Laurel (from my cabin) is an amazing runner, and she got the flag easy as pie! Now the flag belongs to Demeter.. hmm... I should start planning.

Looking over my previous entries in this diary, I am pretty shocked that i used to hate being a son of Demeter. I mean, yeah, we are looked upon as wimps, but actually, plants can do some serious damage.

Off to gather some herbs for a Hecate kid's potions!

~Thorn Evercrest


End file.
